


Somebody's Darling｜谁的爱人在这里沉眠（by laireshi，翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　史蒂夫并非一开始就是警长，托尼也不是从来都把日子泡在酒瓶里过的。早在逢时镇之前，他们就已经相遇了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Darling｜谁的爱人在这里沉眠（by laireshi，翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somebody's Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164310) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> 　　我爱1872 #1。太爱了，所以我必须得写一篇前传，讲述那个世界的史蒂夫和托尼是怎么在一起的。  
> 　　感谢runningondreams超棒的beta、跟我的讨论和头脑风暴。没有你这篇文章是不可能写完的。  
> 　　标题来自于美国内战时期的一首葬歌，都怪runningondreams（实际上这篇文里没有人死）。  
> 　　非常幸运能和两位超棒的画手合作：）谢谢marmarris 和rumikofujikawa！
> 
> 译注：  
> 　　laireshi这篇文是Marvel Big Bang 2015的活动作品。  
> 　　如laire所说，Somebody’s Darling这个标题取自南北战争时期一首葬歌，原诗非常凄切动人。标题中文译名取自诗歌最后一句。  
> 　　以及，真的是HE，都说了是pre-canon不HE还玩什么玩。

I.  
　　史蒂夫的视线模糊不清。他正在森林里狂奔，但现在不往树上撞已经越来越困难了。追兵就在他身后；他们的弹药已经所剩无几，史蒂夫知道——否则他们早就开枪射击了——但如果他倒下，他的日子还是不会好过。  
　　他强自打起精神，靠着意志力往前迈步。他往右一拐，试图甩开他们，一边跑一边从树干中间挤过去。他手臂上的伤口血流不止。  
　　一声枪响。两声。  
　　他停下脚步，然后等待疼痛来袭。  
　　什么都没有。  
　　“好吧，”有人在说话，“差点就打中了。”  
　　史蒂夫费了些劲才明白过来，刚才是有人射击了他的敌人。他转过身去寻找声音的来源；一个年纪和史蒂夫差不多大的男人站在他的左侧，一双蓝眼写满了疑惑。史蒂夫想必已经头晕眼花了。  
　　他甚至没力气看一眼那男人的衣着，好确认他是哪一方的。他动不了了。  
　　他昏了过去。

☆☆☆

　　他在火堆旁边醒来，身上搭着自己的外套。天色很暗了，森林几乎只剩一片树影。就算是在篝火边，他也还是觉得冷，但当然已经比几个钟头之前好多了。他想再往火那边靠近些，但还是阻止了自己。首先他得弄明白自己现在身处何地——或者更重要的，是谁生起的火。他现在还活着，也就是说不管那人是谁，他大概都没什么恶意，但总归是小心为上。  
　　他试着放轻动作，四下环顾。救他的那个人坐在篝火的另一边，正在一个笔记本上写写画画。这一回史蒂夫看清了，他穿着他们自己人的蓝色制服外套。兴许就是因为这个他才帮他的，史蒂夫沉吟道。他觉得应该很安全了。  
　　“谢谢你救我。”他说着坐了起来。稍一动弹，手臂上的剧痛就席卷而来，他没能阻止自己的一声痛嘶。  
　　那男人转过头来面向他。他留着好笑的小胡子，衬他却又不知怎的显得迷人。“我尽量给你包扎好了，”他说，“不过你还是得歇上几天。”  
　　“谢谢你。”史蒂夫呆呆地重复道。他抬起手来，好似准备碰一碰手臂，最终却落在了脖颈上。一碰到那根链子，他立马就松了口气；若是丢了的话……  
　　“不必客气，”那男人拖着声音道，“你那坠子还不错嘛。”所以他是注意到史蒂夫在确认什么了。“不过，你的枪可真垃圾。”  
　　史蒂夫下意识地去够腰带，但这没必要了，因为那陌生人正在他身边把那东西从地上拾了起来。  
　　他晃了晃枪。“这玩意儿。你真应该庆幸它的后坐力没把你击倒。”  
　　史蒂夫直起身，没理会手臂的疼痛。“我觉得还好。”  
　　“看出来了，爱尔兰人。或者你能告诉我你的名字？”  
　　“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
　　那人朝他闪现出一丝笑容。“见到你很高兴。托尼·斯塔克。”  
　　他关于枪的唠叨突然间就说得通了。“那个托尼·斯塔克？”史蒂夫又确认般地问了一遍。  
　　“你以后不必再用这么垃圾的枪了，”斯塔克承诺道，“现在去睡吧。比起人来，我还是比较擅长对付机械。”

☆☆☆

　　“所以，当时你一个人都在那儿干嘛呢？”晚饭时斯塔克问道。食物是他的，味道比战时史蒂夫惯吃的好上不少。  
　　“这问题我也想问你，”史蒂夫说，“你并不是士兵。”  
　　这根本算不上一个问题。托尼·斯塔克太珍贵了，不可能上战场的。史蒂夫所在的部队还没拿到最新式的武器，不过关于斯塔克枪支的赞誉他已经听得够多了。  
　　斯塔克朝他微微一笑。“没错，但我枪法很好。”  
　　“对此我感激不尽。”史蒂夫嚼了一会儿肉。“我在想，”他说，“我跟我的部队分开了，我得想办法回去。”  
　　斯塔克点点头。“我没想到这里会有邦联士兵，”他说，“我正在回纽约的路上。”他没再继续解释自己在这儿具体是做什么了，史蒂夫也没有追问。能碰巧撞上斯塔克已经很幸运了，他不会再质疑什么。  
　　“我们当时要去补充供给，”史蒂夫说，“他们这会儿应该已经到了。”  
　　“爱尔兰军旅吗？”托尼问道。   
　　“你到底怎么猜到的。”   
　　托尼和善地笑了。“好吧，那我们是朝一个方向走的。”  
　　有人陪伴总是好的，但斯塔克的话给史蒂夫带来的温暖似乎不仅仅是陪伴的感激。  
　　他盯着火光。火焰跳跃着，灰烟袅袅绕绕地向上盘旋，与风嬉闹在一起。  
　　“但我还是坚持再在这里多待一天，”半晌后斯塔克开口道，“我可不想到时候背你。”  
　　“我没事。”史蒂夫抗议道。他不会成为负担的。  
　　斯塔克剜了他一眼。“我又不着急。”他说。他朝自己那本笔记本的方向点了点头，“在这儿跟在我办公室也没什么区别，我一样能做我的工作。”他犹豫着道，“说不定效果更好呢。在这儿还没人打搅。”  
　　“除了我。”史蒂夫朝他笑笑。  
　　斯塔克再度笑出声来。“你让我分心的时候我也觉得很愉快。”他的笑容轻松又迷人，史蒂夫觉得浑身都热了起来。  
　　他敛了敛思绪。“这我可不确定，”他答道，又在斯塔克的笑意动摇之前赶忙继续道，“你甚至都不准我走路。”  
　　斯塔克摇摇头，似乎是被逗乐了。“好吧。不过，也就是说你会留下来好好休息了。”  
　　“我猜我是没别的选择了，斯塔克先生。”  
　　“我本来可以说我喜欢这个称呼，但其实并不，”斯塔克说，“叫我托尼吧。”  
　　托尼，史蒂夫在心里叫了一遍。这——不知为何并不止一个称呼那么简单。这仿佛是揭走了隔在他们中间的一层隔膜，史蒂夫觉得自己应该慎重些了。  
　　“托尼，”他说出声来，“叫我史蒂夫吧。”  
　　“就等着你这句话呢。”托尼仰头看向史蒂夫，眼里带着些趣意。  
　　要慎重，史蒂夫再度想道。但恰恰相反，托尼并不喜欢什么慎重；史蒂夫很想抓住这个机会。更重要的是，史蒂夫很想信任他。  
　　他只是战场上的一名士兵，而托尼是他们主要的武器制造商。他们之间本不该有信任的余地。  
　　但是，史蒂夫一边抚着手臂上的绷带一边想着，不知为何的确是有的。  
　　托尼的目光捕捉到了他的动作。“抱歉，”他说，“我很抱歉，肯定还是很疼，我不应该——”  
　　史蒂夫困惑了一瞬，接着便明白了——托尼看见他用手碰臂上的伤口，他的伤是托尼包扎的，他定然是以为史蒂夫伤口疼了，没考虑到……他考虑到了什么并不重要。  
　　这是一条捷径，但史蒂夫并不很愿意走。他显然是沉默了太久，因为托尼瞧着他的脸，又回头看他的手臂，然后问道：“能不能让我？”史蒂夫不知道他到底是什么意思，不过还是点了点头。  
　　托尼很快地挪到了他身边来。他轻轻碰了碰史蒂夫的手臂，并不疼，但史蒂夫还是颤栗起来。他的手指冰凉。  
　　“抱歉，”托尼低声道，“我只是——”他仔细地打量着他扎的绷带。“没有血流出来，”他说，“我可以再看看伤口，但没有流血可能就没事，我想大概早晨再换药比较好。”他语速很快，但声音里有种古怪的犹疑。  
　　让他这么担心，史蒂夫觉得很内疚。“没事的。”史蒂夫说。托尼看上去还是很怀疑。“真的，我没事。我——只是走神了而已。”  
　　托尼在他面前蹲下；他的眼睛真蓝啊。他的表情很严肃，比史蒂夫目前为止见过的都严肃。“我希望你走神的对象是我，”他说，脸上闪过一丝微弱的幽默，“但你受伤了，真的需要睡觉。”  
　　那片刻的——不管它是什么吧——显然已经结束了，但这远远不是终结。他们还有机会回到那一刻。  
　　史蒂夫觉得自己会喜欢的。而现在，他就听托尼一言，乖乖去睡觉吧。  
　　“晚安。”他说。  
　　“晚安，史蒂夫。”托尼应道。

________________________________________

II.  
　　科克斯维尔的战役很艰苦，充满了血腥与肮脏。史蒂夫希望的从来都只是帮助人们，而不是与那些可能成为他的友邻的人作战。已经过去两年了，他却仍然不习惯打仗。也许他永远都不会习惯了；他甚至都不知道自己是否真的想习惯。  
　　他们赢了，最后他没受什么严重的伤；但他累得快死，也没什么好情绪。  
　　他都没注意到走过来的弗瑞，差点一头撞了上去，然后才迟钝地直起身行了个礼。  
　　“罗杰斯，你还好吗？”弗瑞问道。  
　　“是的，长官。”他并没有受伤；他的情绪无关紧要。他还能站着，这就是说他没什么可担心的了。并不是所有人都像他一样幸运。  
　　“有一批补给要到了——大都是医药补给。斯塔克坚持要给送来，因为反正也赶不及运来武器了。”  
　　“所以您是要我负责货仓的事务，”史蒂夫了然，“长官。”  
　　“去吧，把秩序整顿好。”弗瑞说。果然如此。  
　　不过，斯塔克……所以一场战役之后，托尼首先考虑的是给他们运送药品而不是武器？一个军火商会有这样的见解多少有些古怪，但认识了他以后，史蒂夫也不觉得有什么好惊讶的了。他看到托尼这么关心、忧虑他人，也并不是什么心血来潮、偶尔为之，心里涌上一阵古怪的欣慰。  
　　史蒂夫刚到车站，火车就来了。货箱上并没有任何标识——大概这样才最保险。近段时间他们并未得到什么敌袭的情报，但一辆标有斯塔克工业的火车想必会是个很大的目标。  
　　火车一停下，第一节车箱里便跳出来一个男人。史蒂夫认出来了，那是托尼——他脸色疲惫、苍白，山羊胡已经快长成络腮胡了，但无可辩驳的正是托尼。  
　　“真高兴在这儿遇到你。”史蒂夫还没来得及阻止自己便开口了。  
　　托尼转了过来。他脸上浮现出一丝笑容，却掩盖不了镌在神色中的紧张和疲惫。“我能做的也就只是保证你们的安全了。”  
　　他在想什么呢？也就只是？“你给士兵们带来的帮助无处不在，”史蒂夫说，“你造的武器——”  
　　“那又怎么样呢？”托尼冷静地问他，两手一摊。“你们又没有拿到。我们相遇的时候，你还拿着糟糕透顶的枪，我猜你的同伴们也好不到哪里去——还有别的部队；我并不知道你在这儿。制造新武器需要时间，但药品我可以马上提供出来。所以，无非就剩哪个将军冲我大吼大叫——就算我们赢了也一样——和空手而来这两个选择了。好吧。我就这么来了；但愿能帮的上忙。”  
　　笔记本从他的口袋里漏了出来。他看上去已经几百年没睡过觉了，一举一动都带着神经质的燥郁，史蒂夫觉得这绝对跟缺乏睡眠有关。似乎他真的是跟哪个将军吵了一架，然后独自上了火车，一路上马不停蹄地设计着新武器。一个人怎么能工作狂到这个地步，史蒂夫想着。“你需要休息。”他说，因为显然事实如此。  
　　托尼叹了口气，他看上去有些悲伤。“我没那个时间。”  
　　“我来帮你吧，”史蒂夫提议道，“我去卸货，反正这也是我的工作，而且回纽约之前我也没什么可做的了，所以……”他都不知道自己在提议些什么，他只知道他不想留托尼一个人。  
　　　托尼摇摇头，“你就信我一句吧，我是真的没什么别的事好做了，但——我也不会回纽约。我得去见几个你们的将军。”他微微一缩。“跟他们解释一下，为何他们的某些决策不妥。也挺好的，最起码有火车，我不用再骑上好几个钟头的马了。”比起跟史蒂夫说话，这会儿他更像是在自言自语，但史蒂夫并不介意。托尼很明显已经是强弩之末了，史蒂夫真不愿见他这副样子——但同时他也很高兴，高兴地看到他并不是一个只关心钱的商人。史蒂夫已经从他们的初遇中窥见了一斑，而现在他更加确定了。  
　　“好吧，”史蒂夫说，“这边的我来处理。你就告诉我什么东西在哪节车厢就行了，然后你去睡一会儿。”  
　　托尼就这么看着他，好像是在猜测他到底为何要这么提议，却压根没想过史蒂夫只是单纯地想关心他——一如他关心史蒂夫那样。  
　　他终于点了点头。“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”他认真地说。他没有笑，也没有开玩笑，史蒂夫想念面带笑容的他——但想到托尼信任他到让他来接手，便又开心了起来。  
　　史蒂夫把卸货的任务分发给各个士兵，然后开始自己动手干。这样会快一些，而且现在谁也不比谁轻松多少，他不想坐在一边袖手旁观。

☆☆☆

　　史蒂夫终于卸好货——真是无聊至极的工作——然后确保战地医生都有充足的物资之后，他便动身去找托尼了。  
　　托尼还在火车第一节车厢里。他面色苍白地趴在他的笔记本上睡着了，看样子是累得倒下之前还在工作。  
　　史蒂夫深吸了一口气。他伸手摇了摇托尼；史蒂夫来叫醒他总好过别人。他得去和弗瑞谈谈了。  
　　托尼醒来时惊住了两秒。“通常来说我醒来的时候不会看到这么悦目的景象。”托尼拖着声音道。  
　　“睁眼说瞎话，斯塔克先生，”史蒂夫说，故意玩味了一遍那个称呼，“我可是刚在战场上拼杀了两天——真担心平日里你床上的景象啊。”  
　　托尼笑出声来，这回笑声是真真切切的了。“那就过来，让我好过点吧。”他提议道。  
　　所以他们又回到那个时刻了。史蒂夫很确定自己不介意，托尼身上的某些特质总让他难以拒绝。  
　　“好啊。”他说，接着又想自己是不是承认得太快了。  
　　“但我才告诉过你，我不去纽约了。”托尼帮他把话说完了。史蒂夫差一点便逃开。他没——有那么片刻的时间，他忘记了；他想瞧瞧托尼会怎么说。托尼叹了口气。“好吧。将军们显然要无趣得多。”接着他又看着史蒂夫，真诚地微笑起来，“真好，咱们又可以一块儿去纽约了。”  
　　史蒂夫也报以微笑。“成交。”  
　　这是个承诺。他想再次见到托尼；他很确定托尼也想再见到他。

________________________________________

III.  
　　托尼又回到了纽约。有一个大好处——他在那里很安全，周围都是军队，而他的住处很有可能是全城防御最坚固的地方——但史蒂夫很想念他。他想念他的声音，他的笑，他的眼睛。他想念夜里醒来时身边有人陪伴——他周遭当然是有战友的，但他们谁也不是托尼。  
　　他们管他的任务叫“当保姆”，个个以为终于摆脱这茬时他会很高兴。他的新部队里的士兵背景各不相同，这就是说他得更小心了。军队在战场上查验武器的时候，他的任务是保护托尼·斯塔克。他心里非常乐意，不过表面上得装出一副抱怨的样子。  
　　他任由自己的手在粗糙的纸张上写写画画，都没留意自己画了些什么，直到定睛一看发现是托尼的脸孔。他想自己不该惊讶——但真应该多多审视一下自己了。这很危险。一旦叫人知道，营帐里有不少人会毫不犹豫地私刑处死他。  
　　画像与真正的托尼并不相像。史蒂夫知道自己画技还过得去，但即便他记忆力优良，这也跟对着模特画画相去甚远。他甚至怀疑即便托尼在他面前摆好姿势，他也无法捕捉到托尼的神韵。托尼总有些难以捉摸的特质，蕴含在他的一举一动中、他源源不断的精力中、他总也停不下来的思考中。  
　　不过，反正托尼也没时间摆什么造型。军队需要他的发明创造，有时间的话史蒂夫也更希望他好好休息。但若是托尼真能静静地坐在他面前，让他好好画一画、一次看个够——光想一想史蒂夫都快停止呼吸了。  
　　“嘿，”山姆叫道，“上回你去纽约的时候是遇见了哪位女士吗？”  
　　史蒂夫微微一缩。“没有。”他一边说一边合上了速写簿。  
　　山姆抬起头。“我听着可不像是没有啊。”他说。  
　　“没有。”史蒂夫咬牙道。他——没有就是没有。  
　　山姆的表情现在变成了怜悯。偶尔心情糟糕的时候，史蒂夫还是会想，托尼那种地位的人怎么会留意到他这个普普通通的爱尔兰军官呢。但托尼——托尼远远不止一个要好的朋友而已，而史蒂夫对此毫不介意。更进一步——等在前面的总有更进一步，但他们谁也没急着去往前。史蒂夫是很想要，但他也很满足现下拥有的了，他并不着急改变。  
　　“你可以跟我说说的，你知道。”山姆静静地说。  
　　史蒂夫感到一阵愧疚。山姆一片好心，但他真不知道他到底想听什么。“好吧，”他撒谎道，“但真的没谁。”撒谎的感觉很坏。托尼并不是什么“没谁”，史蒂夫在乎他，那感觉连他自己都无从解释。那个更进一步……他不知道他们是不是真的需要。一切紧要的东西他们都已经有了。史蒂夫瞧了一眼山姆。他正在拼装自己的枪；史蒂夫更加没法摆脱一脑子的托尼了。“怎么？”他问道，“你这么揪着这个话题不放，该不会是你自己遇上了谁吧？”  
　　山姆笑了。“我倒是想，”他说，“但最近是没什么收到情书的指望了。”  
　　“咱俩都一样。”史蒂夫对他说。他收到了很多托尼的来信——一般都是简短地问两句，听说又打了一场，你还好吗，史蒂夫知道他话里的意思是我很担心，请尽快回信，别出事，史蒂夫。  
　　山姆点点头，一脸不相信的样子。  
　　史蒂夫瞪着他。  
　　山姆耸耸肩。他咔嗒一声装上弹匣。“老兄，斯塔克的枪真心不错。”他说，“我猜我们还得感谢你。”  
　　史蒂夫握紧了手上的铅笔。山姆突然转移话题本意是让他放松，他知道。他强迫自己扯出一个笑容，尽量不去想托尼领他参观工厂时他们相握的手。“我的个人魅力。”他说，山姆笑出声来。  
　　托尼并不是士兵，但早在跟史蒂夫说话之前，他就了解什么是必要、什么是犯蠢了。不管这二者之间的界线是什么，弗瑞派史蒂夫来之后都无足轻重了。托尼可以摆出一副公事公办的样子，史蒂夫对此倒是很欣赏。“他知道自己在做什么。”片刻后史蒂夫开口道。  
　　“怎么，接下来你要说这是你接到过的最棒的差使了吗？”山姆开着玩笑。  
　　史蒂夫心知被他说中了，但那不重要。“才怪。还不是有一堆劳什子的腿要跑，文件要填。只不过斯塔克很省心罢了。”  
　　“啊哈。”山姆说。  
　　“随便吧，”史蒂夫说，“我就放那么两天假，你还跟我说工作的事。”  
　　“克林特爱上他的新枪了。”山姆窃笑着说。  
　　史蒂夫呻吟一声。“来真的吗？”  
　　“抱歉，兄弟，我自己都控制不住。”  
　　“所以，你的任务怎么样？”史蒂夫故意问。  
　　“呃，你知道，拆拆装装这么多以后——”他指了指那些枪，“任务都变有趣了。我还没找出哪把是有问题的。是很重复，但胜在轻松。够不错的啦。”  
　　“不过，一整天都待在仓库里啊。”史蒂夫同情地说。他知道山姆有多喜欢户外。他们一直开玩笑说他养了一只猎鹰，但其实就是——那鸟儿追着他跑，只追着他跑。它大概已经成军队里的吉祥物了。  
　　“是啊，挺痛苦的，”山姆承认，“最起码咱们现在摆脱了。”  
　　“直到下一次又开始。”史蒂夫说。比起再上战场，其实他是更喜欢营帐里的宁静的。他当然会服从命令——他宣过誓。但那并不代表他喜欢。  
　　他伸手去碰颈间的盾形挂坠。他的家人早已逝去了——但最起码，他会护得托尼周全。  
　　别的他也不需要了。  
　　“嘿，”山姆说，“会没事的。现在还不需要祈祷。”  
　　“我没——”史蒂夫又闭上了嘴。他没什么心情解释自己不是在祈祷。这……太私人了。  
　　“抱歉，”山姆说，“我知道，那是让你撑过这一切的东西。我只是不想见你这么忧虑。一开始的时候，你是那么乐观呢。”  
　　“你不也是么。”史蒂夫答道。  
　　战争是会改变人的。山姆不可能再如从前那般无忧无虑了，史蒂夫也一样。而如何应对这种改变要看他们自己。  
　　他再次去碰那坠子，心里想的人是托尼。

________________________________________

IV.  
　　史蒂夫在托尼的工厂里转悠，心里感到真诚的好奇。这倒和他们在造什么东西无甚关联——他只是在忙着看托尼而已。  
　　这里的托尼不一样了。他向来很为自己的发明创造自豪，没错；但在这儿，在他的工厂里，被他的实验室和工作间环绕着，他几乎兴奋得要跳起来了。  
　　“我设计了很多东西，”托尼说，“但我真正喜欢的其实是制造。制造引擎。”他摇摇头，神色几乎变得悲伤。“不过现在没那个工夫了。只有武器，更多的武器。”  
　　“你帮到了成百上千的人。”史蒂夫说，托尼朝他微笑。  
　　“是啊。你说得没错。”史蒂夫已经足够了解他了，知道他还有个未说出口的但是，因为托尼总是觉得自己还可以做得更多。  
　　“你救了我。”史蒂夫提醒他，托尼的笑容变得更真切了。  
　　“我这辈子做过的最好决定，不是吗？”托尼之前也说过类似的话，但都是轻描淡写的像个玩笑。这一次——这一次他听上去是认真的，而他说完后立马摇了摇头。“来吧，我有东西要给你。”  
　　史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，无声询问。  
　　“是个惊喜。好吧，也算不上，你看了就知道了。快来。”  
　　史蒂夫笑着跟上了托尼。他喜欢和他一起共度时光，这已经不是什么秘密了。他其实不介意……更进一步，他知道托尼也一样。每一回见面他们都在那个界限处若即若离，史蒂夫觉得这样也不错。  
　　他喜欢托尼。而这，可能才更加危险。  
　　“斯塔克先生，这个区域不许外人进的。”一个士兵出声提醒。史蒂夫回头去看；他之前都没怎么留意周围，全部心思都扑在托尼身了，现在才回过神来他们已经进了安检区。“将军说过——”  
　　“他是我的客人，让他进去。”托尼厉声道，然后一把抓起史蒂夫的手把他带进了仓库的后方。  
　　“不会有问题吧？”史蒂夫忍着没回头，尽力克制住回握住托尼的手的冲动。  
　　“你是联邦的士兵，我的爱尔兰朋友，”托尼对他说，“而且这是我的工厂。”  
　　他拉着史蒂夫往更里面走去，走到一个小房间门口，然后从口袋里掏出钥匙把门打开。  
　　“前几次自己我来这里都是在忙这个，”他说，“是花了不少时间，但我答应过你，不是么？”  
　　史蒂夫刚想问，但接着便看见了——是一把左轮手枪，跟斯塔尔[1]有点像，但枪管和枪托不一样，枪柄上有一颗星星。他毫不怀疑那把枪是给他的。那只是他们相遇时托尼心血来潮的一个承诺，史蒂夫坠子上的图案他也只看过一眼，不知为何他却能了悟那个符号在他心里的重要性。  
　　史蒂夫不知该说些什么。那颗坠子冰凉地贴在他的胸膛，他的注意力全集中在那上面。他想去碰碰那把枪，拿起来感受一下它在自己手里的感觉，却又不知道应不应该。  
　　“试试吧。”托尼静静地说，仿佛是猜到了他的心中所想。  
　　也许从某种意义上来说，他是真的猜到；不然他们怎么会走到这一步呢？  
　　史蒂夫拿起那把左轮——大小刚刚贴合他的手掌，重量也很轻，平衡却相当完美。  
　　“想试试的话，我们还有靶场。”托尼提议道，但现在史蒂夫只是盯着它看。它……很优雅，像是一件艺术品，而不是什么杀人的工具，而这只有托尼才能做到。  
　　不必开枪史蒂夫都能知道它的后坐力会非常小，也不必试十次来看它会不会堵住了。他会试试，因为的确手痒得不得了，他想看看托尼为他一人准备的东西会是什么样子，但——事有轻重缓急。  
　　他看向托尼，发现托尼并没有看着他的眼睛。“谢谢你。”史蒂夫说。他下意识地等着，才捕捉到托尼眼底一闪而过的惊喜。  
　　托尼肯定知道这把枪的水准啊。他在害怕什么？  
　　“很完美。”史蒂夫说，托尼终于又笑了，真挚一如从前。  
　　“跟你说过了。”他说。史蒂夫便由着他去了，没有问起他之前的惊讶是怎么回事。  
　　“速度也会更快——”托尼开始解释其中的机械原理，从他手里拿过手枪好讲得更清楚。史蒂夫意识到自己真喜欢看这样子的托尼，他为自己的造物而兴奋快乐，充满灵性。  
　　史蒂夫想着，那种感觉是不是和自己画完画后如出一辙；战争爆发以来，他有时间画的也就只有几张速写草图了。托尼是另一种层面上的艺术家。  
　　“能问你个问题吗？”托尼神情有些犹豫。他正在用大拇指摩挲着枪柄上的那颗星。  
　　史蒂夫相当确定自己已经知道问题会是什么了，而自他踏足这片大陆以来，他还从未真正回答过那个问题。但在这里，面对着托尼……“当然。”他说。  
　　“你那颗挂坠——看起来像面盾。”  
　　“记忆力不错嘛。”史蒂夫说。托尼只看过一次，那已经是好几个礼拜前的事了。  
　　“我，嗯，时常会想起你。”托尼拖着声音道，故意说得轻描淡写，好像这是什么玩笑或者——  
　　他们之间没有一件事是轻描淡写的，史蒂夫想着。他们见面的次数一只手便数的过来，史蒂夫却能清晰地记起托尼眼睛的颜色；托尼送了他一把精心设计的枪，没有期待任何回报。他们一而再、再而三地意外相逢，仿佛是这个世界不愿将他们分开。这念头很蠢，但史蒂夫还是喜欢。  
　　“你的问题呢？”史蒂夫提醒他。  
　　“就是——为什么是盾？”  
　　“你意思是，别的士兵都用的女孩儿的照片？或者母亲的？或者哪个圣人的肖像？”  
　　托尼耸耸肩。  
　　“这是家传的，”史蒂夫静静地解释道，“镶着星星的盾。”  
　　“为什么呢？”托尼问他。  
　　“说来话长。”史蒂夫有些犹豫。他已经决定告诉托尼了，但……托尼是相信科学的那类人。他可能不会理解。  
　　“你也不一定要告诉我，”托尼说，“我——”  
　　“我知道，托尼，”史蒂夫打断了他，“但我想。我只是很久没讲过这个故事了。”  
　　托尼点点头，一言不发。  
　　“是个很古老的故事了，”史蒂夫说，“关于我祖父的祖先的。中世纪的欧洲战乱不断，而他只是想拯救他的家人。他找到了仙女——传说中的仙女可爱捉弄人了。她们可能会满足你的愿望，也可能把你毁掉。”  
　　“也许那是一回事。”托尼开口道。  
　　“是啊。”史蒂夫赞同道，有些讶异托尼会这么说。“但我的祖先——据说仙女满足了他的愿望。他不想要强大的力量，也不想要武器——他只想要一面坚不可摧的盾。他的愿望实现了；仙女说那面盾是用星星上的金属打造，所以上面镶着一颗星。他从战争中活下来了，后人一直繁衍至今。我继承了这颗坠子。”  
　　史蒂夫等着那句不可避免的——你并不相信，对吧？——但他迟迟未能听到。  
　　托尼只是点点头，然后朝他微笑。“是个很美的故事，”他说，“它护佑你来到了这里。我很高兴。我的家族——我们没有像这样的东西。”他沉默了。  
　　史蒂夫不知道该说些什么。他知道现在不是开玩笑的时候，也觉得托尼不是真的想谈这个。他转而拿起他的新枪，“你说这里还有靶场？”

译注：[1]指斯塔尔公司(Starr)生产的左轮手枪，供南北战争时期联邦军使用。

________________________________________

V.  
　　史蒂夫轻轻拨动托尼臂上的伤口，托尼痛嘶出声。  
　　“你见鬼的自作自受。”史蒂夫毫不同情地说。托尼到底在想什么？他本来很安全，敌人甚至都不知道他在这里，他为什么非得冲到交火的地方去？  
　　“他拿枪指着你。”托尼的声音认真得古怪。史蒂夫动了一下他的手臂好看清伤口，托尼微微一缩。  
　　“我注意到了，”他简略地道，“你该庆幸子弹只是稍微擦过。”  
　　“有什么好庆幸的。”托尼嘟囔道。他伸手在右边摸来摸去，史蒂夫叹了口气把酒瓶递给他。托尼一边喝一边把脑袋撇过去。  
　　“你不能就这么往枪林弹雨里边冲。”史蒂夫说。  
　　托尼没有回应。史蒂夫以为他是在喝酒，但接着便瞥见了他的脸。他疼得脸孔扭曲，嘴唇咬出了血。史蒂夫头一回这么希望托尼已经喝醉了；他看不了他这么痛苦的样子。  
　　“抱歉，”史蒂夫低语道，“你知道的，伤口必须包扎起来。”  
　　“我必须那么做。”片刻后托尼小声说道，额头上满是冷汗。史蒂夫拿过绷带，然后给托尼的手臂缠上。他不是医生，但在找到真的医生前他还是可以暂时充当一下。  
　　“去他的必须。”史蒂夫低吼道。他平复了几下呼吸；绷带不能扎得太紧了。他包好伤口，然后继续道，“你连士兵都不是，都不该出现在那里——”  
　　“他拿枪指着你，”托尼重复道，他抓着史蒂夫的手臂，力道大得让他疼痛，“你得明白。”他的眼睛明亮地大睁着，里面的热度几乎要烧起来；他声音里的情感太过强烈，史蒂夫一时不知该如何作答。  
　　是托尼的左臂。史蒂夫留意到四下无人时托尼会用左手写字，他知道他更习惯用左手——他努力去想这个，而不去想子弹离托尼的心脏有多近。  
　　他深吸一口气，然后轻轻掰开托尼的手指，转而握住了他的手。  
　　“别再那样了，”他说，“我没办法——”  
　　托尼靠了过来，直到他们额头相抵。“那你就别再遇到这样的危险了。”他应道。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，静静体会这份亲密。  
　　“我真希望，”托尼说，“我真希望能有一个法子护你周全。一直希望。而且——他拿枪指着你，我当时没时间射击了，我得做点什么。”  
　　“那里还有别人。克林特是我所知的最出色的射手。”  
　　“我得做点什么。”托尼只是说。  
　　“托尼，”史蒂夫严肃地说，他直视着托尼的眼睛，手也不曾放开，“若是他真的杀了你——你觉得我会怎么样呢？”  
　　托尼低下头。“这不一样的，”他小声说，“我没办法——这样对大家都好，史蒂夫。”他声音含混。也许酒精开始起作用了，但他肯定还是很疼。他不是士兵。然而史蒂夫知道，不管他有多疼有多醉，不管找借口多么容易，不管他说的话有多么轻易就能一笔勾销——托尼的每一个字都是认真的。  
　　这很吓人，但他并不惊讶，而这也许才是最让人担忧的；史蒂夫竟然不惊讶，因为那本就是他内心情绪的写照。  
　　他不喜欢与托尼分离，不过挺喜欢让托尼待在纽约，因为最起码在那里——托尼是安全的。但他真的安全过吗？  
　　很危险，他们都在悬崖边缘。  
　　“过来，”史蒂夫说，“你受伤了。去睡一会儿。”  
　　托尼还看着他，好像他是全世界唯一要紧的事物。“我——”  
　　“我们见面的时候，是你照顾的我，”史蒂夫提醒他，“我——很高兴那个人是你。不仅仅是因为你救了我的命。”这也同样危险，但——很久以前他们就知道这是实话了。“让我回报你一次。”  
　　托尼的神情软了下来。“我那时还不认识你呢，”他说，“真高兴现在认识了。”  
　　史蒂夫早已知道了，但听见托尼把这话说出口，他还是不由得呼吸一窒。他没料到他会说出来。不是现在，也许以后也不会。他探了探托尼的额头，不出所料他有些发烧。史蒂夫希望到早晨他会好些，因为他实在是不知道什么时候才能有医生。  
　　他们一直都把真心话藏在心里，一般来说托尼是很擅长这个的。那样更好。  
　　但现在，他就这么看着史蒂夫，神情近乎沉痛，而且……“我也是，”史蒂夫承认道，“我不想失去这一切。拜托了，快去睡吧。”  
　　他怀疑地看了一眼托尼多余的衬衫，现在强迫他穿上没什么意义。他轻轻地推倒托尼，托尼顺从地躺下了。他侧躺着，左臂一动不动，但没有闭上眼睛，只是看着史蒂夫，好像是在等他。  
　　史蒂夫犹豫了一下。他知道——他的部队放着他们不管，是因为托尼受了伤而队伍中没有医生，他们也知道在伤员周围挤作一团毫无用处。但不管怎么说，史蒂夫还是得时不时地出下营帐。  
　　史蒂夫不想留托尼一个人。托尼仍然抬头看着他，眼睛半闭着；现在他看上去是想让史蒂夫走了——却又害怕他走。  
　　那么便不必犹豫了。史蒂夫站起来，往营帐外看去。“山姆？”　　  
　　“怎么？”山姆朝他跑过来，“有什么事吗？”  
　　史蒂夫摇摇头。  
　　“小子，我是不是该高兴他终于安生了啊。”山姆说。  
　　史蒂夫努力不往后缩。“我欠他很多，”他说，“他现在睡下了；我累得要命。抱歉，我今晚可能不能去跟你们打牌了。”  
　　山姆意味深长地看了他一眼，然后点点头。“没问题，今天确实够呛的。我去跟他们说，让你睡个好觉。”  
　　“谢谢。”史蒂夫说，接着便缩回了营帐。他把门帘闩上，以防有人进来，接着便在托尼身边坐下，轻轻地把手放上他的胸口。托尼已经冷得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，史蒂夫这才回过神来替他盖上毯子。毯子质地不好，也不柔软，确实就只是一件军队用品而已，但聊胜于无。  
　　托尼的手寻上他的手腕，然后抓紧。史蒂夫没有动。  
　　终于，托尼的呼吸平复了下来。之后好几个钟头，史蒂夫都没离开营帐。  
　　他不能失去这个。

________________________________________

VI.  
　　战争。永远是战争。什么事都有可能会发生。战争。  
　　战争。永远是战争。什么事都在发生。战争，托尼死了，子弹直穿过他的心脏。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫惊喘着醒来。他花了一小会儿才恢复神智，这时梦境已然变成褪色的记忆了,碎片他拢不回来，也不想拢。他和托尼在同一顶营帐下，本该负责托尼的安全，但托尼执意要他去睡觉。他们在军营的最中间，托尼的枪法也很好——说不定比史蒂夫还要好，真的——所以已经很安全了。  
　　托尼已经起来了。他向来起得早，一般都在摆弄他的武器或是在笔记本上写写画画，有时候史蒂夫有一点担心。他们眼下行军在外，但他相当确定托尼睡觉的时间也不比在纽约时多多少。有时候——比如现在——史蒂夫只觉得欣慰。他并不都像今天这般醒来，以前曾不止一次地从噩梦中惊醒，但看到托尼好好的坐在那儿摆弄手头的东西，他总能平静下来。  
　　托尼瞧着他。他没把笔记本放下，但还是合上了。“做噩梦了？”他问道。他声音里全无戏谑，但史蒂夫还是犹豫了片刻才点点头。尽管已经十分相熟，他们实则没有像现在这样长时间地亲近过，于二人而言这都十分新鲜。  
　　托尼张张嘴，仿佛是要说些什么，但接着便摇摇头。他把那个笔记本——里面全是重要的武器设计，史蒂夫知道——扔到一边，然后靠到史蒂夫身边来。他很慢、很慢地伸出手，史蒂夫不确定他到底想做什么，但心里并不忧虑。和托尼在一起的时候，他从来不需要忧虑。他知道托尼决不会伤害他。  
　　托尼短暂地碰了碰他的额头，手指冰凉。接着他捋了捋史蒂夫的头发，手指穿插其间。他另一只手托住史蒂夫的脸颊，却没有任何动作，只是那样抱着他，亲密而安全。  
　　史蒂夫的呼吸滞住了。  
　　“嘘。”托尼安抚地说。他靠得更近了些，然后轻轻地将史蒂夫拉过来，让他的头枕在自己大腿上。他的手指再次穿入史蒂夫的头发，史蒂夫觉得自己这辈子都没这么舒服过。  
　　接着托尼开始哼歌了。认出那旋律的瞬间史蒂夫差点跳起来，但他现在放松得不想动了，都没开口问托尼怎么会知道爱尔兰民谣。托尼的声音很低，发音也不准，旋律却异常清晰。  
　　史蒂夫在托尼轻柔的触碰和歌声中再度睡了过去。

☆☆☆

　　他醒来的时候，托尼正躺在他身边。他一只手环过史蒂夫的腰，史蒂夫的背抵着他的胸膛。史蒂夫真的一点也不想动。他还是睡意昏沉，托尼就这样躺在他身边，一切都重回正轨。史蒂夫什么也不想改变。  
　　托尼蹭了过来，这简直是锦上添花。  
　　但接着托尼便坐了起来，史蒂夫低声嘟囔了句什么。  
　　“我知道你醒了，”托尼静静地道，“别装睡。”  
　　“抱歉，”史蒂夫说，“你本来在忙要紧的事，我让你分心了。”  
　　“也没那么要紧。”托尼语气随意却真诚，史蒂夫觉得胸口有什么东西发紧。  
　　他们——他们一开始本是调情，但现在却变成了……史蒂夫无法言说、不能言说的东西。他几乎没深思过；托尼一直都——在那里。不管是在他身边，还是在他的意识边缘，托尼永远都不曾离去。他知道他在托尼心里也一样。  
　　史蒂夫慢慢转过去。他想给托尼充裕的时间来让他停下，但托尼并没有这么做；接着他们便面对面了，中间只隔寸许。  
　　托尼的温热的呼吸打在史蒂夫的脸上。他并不是想吻托尼——或者最起码，不是现在，还不行。但他想好好看着他，看他蓝色的眼睛，看他嘴角勾起的那个旁人无从知晓的微笑。  
　　他们从未这样过，从未这么亲近，但他知道不会有事。  
　　托尼身体前倾，与他额头相抵。他笑着，史蒂夫知道自己也是。  
　　“你知道吗，他们叫我未来学家。”托尼低声说。  
　　“你本来就是，”史蒂夫见过托尼的设计，“你太聪明了。”他的呼吸把托尼的胡子扫得乱七八糟。  
　　“没错，没错，我就是。”托尼表示同意，他从来不介意承认自己是个天才．“不过，我从来没预见到过这个呢。”  
　　“但这是好事。”史蒂夫说。托尼的手再次抚上了他的腰，把他抱紧。他觉得舒适又温暖，知道如果没有托尼，这里肯定一片冰冷。没有他的人生会像住在冰窖里：寒冷，孤独，与世隔绝。  
　　他现在需要托尼。  
　　他有点被这个想法吓到了，但接着托尼开始说话。  
　　“是很好的事，”托尼安静地赞同道。“而且，我可是未来学家，”他说，“但现在——你一直都在，史蒂夫。我没法想象没有你的未来。”  
　　“我哪里也不去。”史蒂夫保证。  
　　战争时期他又怎么保证得了，他们彼此都知道，也知道谈及的并非实质上的距离。  
　　托尼把脸埋进史蒂夫的颈窝，史蒂夫把他拉近、拉近，他们就这么躺了半晌。  
　　外头已经暗了。史蒂夫感觉到托尼肌肉放松，呼吸平稳下来，知道他又睡着了。他感到震惊，托尼这么信任他，又这么轻易地把这份信任表现出来。他希望这是因为托尼知道史蒂夫永远不会伤害他。  
　　史蒂夫伸手轻轻抚摩托尼的脊背，直到他自己也再次睡着。

☆☆☆

　　他们醒来时仍旧彼此相拥，而这兴许是开战以来史蒂夫经历过的最好的早晨了。托尼坐起来打了个哈欠，史蒂夫一手按上托尼的手臂，一手撑着自己坐起来。他休息过了，休息的时间比平时的时间多了不少——托尼瞧着也好多了，眼底的阴影不再那么明显。  
　　“所以，”托尼说，“我是不是该多唱点歌？”  
　　“当然。”史蒂夫回答道，然后亲吻他的脸颊。  
　　几分钟过去，托尼还在摸他的脸。史蒂夫轻轻地笑了。

________________________________________

VII.  
　　史蒂夫眼看着托尼目睹一名联邦士兵死在他制造的枪下，眼看着他的脸色瞬间苍白。他开枪反击时手依然稳定，打伤了那个击中爱伦的人。但接着，等到邦联士兵死的死、逃的逃，他们终于得以喘息时，托尼便一言不发地消失了。  
　　史蒂夫跟了上去，在战场边的树下找到了他。他把酒瓶按在胸口，弯着腰在呕吐。  
　　“不是你的错。”史蒂夫说。他想，这想必是托尼第一次看见有人为他的武器所伤，而非得到帮助——那本该是是他意欲相助的人。数月前托尼杀死了追击史蒂夫的士兵，事后的反应也全然不似从未杀过人的样子。  
　　“你跟爱伦说去吧，”托尼勉力应道，“要不是我，要不是我的枪，他本来不会死！我还像这样杀了多少人？”  
　　这是战争。托尼没办法控制它的枪落在谁手上。就史蒂夫所知，他们可能是从哪个人的尸体上搜刮来的。托尼的枪很好，但那并非战场上唯一的武器——那个士兵也可能还有别的东西，甚至一把斧头也一样能让爱伦死。但史蒂夫知道托尼对他的武器有多骄傲，知晓自己的发明能帮到别人时有多开心——托尼当然会轻而易举地把错揽到自己身上，即便还没有任何人怪罪他。  
　　史蒂夫沉默地待在他身边，等到托尼终于直起身去够酒瓶也没再说一句话。  
　　他把手放在托尼的手臂上作为无声的支持，半是等着着托尼把他推开，半是等着他叫自己滚一边去。托尼两样都没有做，但也没有停下喝酒，他的模样近乎绝望。  
　　也许这才是最叫史蒂夫害怕的：托尼就任由他看见自己这副样子。

☆☆☆

　　那天夜里是史蒂夫给托尼唱的歌，他的声音低得像是耳语，小心翼翼没惊扰任何人。  
　　“猜到了你知道这首曲子。”托尼含混地道。他平躺着，铺盖卷离史蒂夫有几呎远，手却紧抓着史蒂夫的，力道大得叫人疼痛。他该是喝醉了，但也许酒瓶里的酒没史蒂夫想的那么多，因为托尼现在清醒得让人害怕——还在想着爱伦，毫无疑问。  
　　史蒂夫的歌声停了一会儿。“问题是，你是怎么知道的呢？”  
　　托尼睁眼躺在那儿，似乎无意睡觉。“我的保姆，”片刻后他解释道，“我不知道歌词的含义，但是……”他的声音低了下去，有几秒的时间把史蒂夫的手抓得更紧。回忆的港湾，史蒂夫猜测道，那些宁静又安心的时刻。  
　　“活过这场战争，我就翻译给你听。”史蒂夫说。  
　　他思索了片刻，战争结束时他们还在不在一起根本不是个问题——他们必须在一起。他没有一秒钟的怀疑。那奇异地像是个誓言，像是过分的亲密。  
　　“说定了。”托尼答道，然后终于闭上了眼睛。  
　　史蒂夫又开始哼歌了，这一回不算耳语，变作了浅唱低吟。  
　　这首歌他再熟悉不过了，都不需要刻意去回忆。说到底，爱尔兰语是他的母语。他专注地看着托尼，看着他紧张的神情，看着他苍白的脸孔。酒瓶又装满了酒，近在咫尺。不见踪影的是他的枪。  
　　那乐句如流水般滑过史蒂夫的双唇，从始至终他都没有放开托尼的手，仿佛那是他的生命线。  
　　他害怕一旦放手，托尼就会——消失不见。他看上去像要消失。  
　　史蒂夫一直等到托尼完全睡着，才把毯子拉上来给他盖上——接着他取下颈上的坠子，然后挂在了托尼的脖子上。“别出事，托尼。”他在深夜里低语道，没有再加上那句为了你自己。  
　　战争已经快走到尽头了，他们能感觉到——但记在托尼身上的伤亡人数却越来越多，就算没仔细计算过他也知道。  
　　史蒂夫看着托尼在毯子下不安辗转，便又唱起了歌。他可以明晚再睡；眼下的事更重要。  
　　托尼在他的声音中安定下来。

☆☆☆

　　次日清晨，托尼说的第一句话就是“我得想办法弥补”。  
　　他起身时微微一缩——想必是宿醉还难受着——而史蒂夫不知道自己是否想问托尼到底在说什么。  
　　但他必须知道。“弥补什么？”  
　　“爱伦，”托尼说，他的声音满是痛苦，“我——我应该——为什么你们都没人有护甲？这东西中世纪时就有了，我怎么就没想到？”  
　　“爱伦的死不是你的错。”史蒂夫再度说道，即便他知道这没有意义。  
　　“就是我的错。都是因为我，你们才面临更大的危险——我本以为我的武器可以保护你们。”他瞧着几乎是厌憎自己了。  
　　“你给我们的明明是胜机。我还活着都得感谢你。已经足够了。”史蒂夫真希望托尼可以相信他。  
　　“你是说，我给了你们一样结束战争的武器？”托尼沉思道。史蒂夫从未说过这样的话，而这是他们相遇以来的第一次，他在害怕托尼的脑子到底在想些什么。  
　　“我应该回纽约去。”托尼说。平常的早晨他一般都半睡半醒，但今天却浑身都充满了狂热的精力，史蒂夫联想起他发明创造时的模样。然而现在，他的狂热似乎更加黑暗了。“有——很多需要计划和测试的。”  
　　“你说过没有干扰更利于设计。”史蒂夫提醒他。他极度不愿与托尼分开，放任他独自一人迷失在酒精与黑暗里。  
　　他见过这种事发生在别的人身上，；他不会让托尼也走上这般道路。  
　　“我需要我的实验室。”托尼摇摇头。他突然看向自己的胸口，然后视线落回史蒂夫身上。“史蒂夫？”  
　　托尼用手裹住颈子上史蒂夫的挂坠。“你怎么……”他语气茫然。  
　　“是我想给你，”史蒂夫真诚地说，“这里什么事都有可能发生，万一……”  
　　“它对你很重要，”托尼小心翼翼地择着词，“家传之物。”  
　　“所以我知道，你会好好保管它。”史蒂夫说。同一时间，他觉得既冷又热。这颗坠子意义重大——重大到他不愿深想。但现在，史蒂夫想回护的只有托尼而已。  
　　“是一面盾。”托尼低语道，仿佛是知晓了史蒂夫的心意，又或者完全想着别的什么东西。  
　　他下一站便换了车，一路去往纽约。自此，史蒂夫有一段时间都没能见着他。

________________________________________

VIII.  
　　他敲响了斯塔克大宅的门。他来这儿是做联络官的，但除此之外还有更紧要的事。  
　　他不知道自己在期待什么，又回到那种暧昧不清的关系吗？他们一直心照不宣，从不发问，但从爱伦死去的那一夜开始，托尼就不一样了。史蒂夫很是忧虑。  
　　“欢迎，罗杰斯上尉，”贾维斯一边说一边把门打开，“安东尼老爷在书房等您。”  
　　“谢谢。”史蒂夫说。他不确定贾维斯知道了多少，也并不怎么放在心上。他知道往哪边走，他们以前曾在这里见过几面，而贾维斯也没有要跟上来的意思。史蒂夫慢慢走着，还在想象着会发生什么。  
　　他终于打开了书房的门。托尼正在里面等他，身子靠在书桌上；史蒂夫一瞬间忘记了别的一切。  
　　托尼看上去比史蒂夫上一次见到他时气色好些了。他穿着质地上乘的衬衫，领结系得整整齐齐。他真是——史蒂夫本不想用这个词，但确实除此之外别无其他——他真美。  
　　他径直走到史蒂夫身边。“我很想你。”他声音安静，语意真诚。  
　　“我一直都想你。”史蒂夫也一样坦诚相告。托尼看了他一眼，然后慢慢拿起史蒂夫的手，直到手掌贴住他的胸口。史蒂夫由着他，却不明白这是何意——直到感觉到托尼衬衫下坚硬的椭圆物什，才明白那是他的挂坠。  
　　“谢谢你。”他轻声道。托尼只是笑笑，神色有些悲伤。  
　　“对不起，老是把事情搞成那个样子，”他说，“他们总是不停地要求生产武器。”他似乎有些郁郁寡欢。“我跟他们说我已经有联络官了，就是你，希望你不要介意。我只是想见见你。好想见你。”  
　　有什么事情改变了。他们——他们从没说过这样明显的话。但托尼一向对提出要求不怎么在行，所以史蒂夫只是点点头。“我知道，”他说，“我早就想来了，但是——弗瑞需要我上战场，如果不是你要求他也不会放我走。”  
　　托尼脸上闪过一丝宽慰。  
　　史蒂夫突然间回过神来，不管现在发生什么，明天都会截然不同了。他忽然想做主动出击的那个人。  
　　他靠近托尼，与他紧紧相贴，终于屈服于相遇以来就一直闷烧着的渴望。太近了，他能感觉到托尼的体温，听见托尼的心跳。  
　　太近了。史蒂夫快要不能呼吸，但他并不想退开。托尼的神情充满希望，却又含着怀疑，好像正等着史蒂夫把他推开。  
　　史蒂夫想着，如果他几个月前就这么做了，那份怀疑还不会不会存在；他奇怪自己为什么等到了现在。一切都昭然若揭，他们总会走到这一步的。只有他们两个人的世界里，中间是过热的空气。  
　　他们之间只隔不到吋许，但这还不够，还是太远。  
　　从某种意义上来说，结果其实早已注定了；唯一的问题在于他们谁会先迈出那一步。尽管他决心已定，但这仍是战乱两年以来史蒂夫身处的最危险的境地，有些东西他决然不想、也不能失去。  
　　托尼把头偏向左边瞧着他，像是知悉他所想的一切。史蒂夫想着托尼会不会就此把他推开，把一切都打回原形然后再也不同他讲话——  
　　“可别揍我。”托尼低声说道，然后倾身吻他。  
　　他嘴唇干裂，胡子轻轻掻着史蒂夫的皮肤。他近乎胆怯地抬手用手指摩挲史蒂夫的脸颊，指尖火热。  
　　这触碰仿佛让史蒂夫心中某些东西崩裂开来。他不再犹豫；他想感受托尼，感受全部的他，然后把手滑进了托尼的衬衫。他太瘦了，史蒂夫的手掌下他的肋骨根根可数；但现在那不重要。托尼咯咯笑着中断了这个吻；他原来怕痒，史蒂夫意识到。  
　　“停下，”他喘息着说，“停下，你不要——”  
　　史蒂夫真的便停下来，他真的再也想不到其他。他们调情了两年，彼此触碰小心翼翼，他应该有耐心。似乎他不是唯一有感觉的那个人；托尼的手勾着他的皮带，指尖探进了他的裤子，触碰着史蒂夫的腰然后戏弄着一路往下。  
　　史蒂夫想要全部的他。  
　　“我知道我想要你——你也想要我——但我一直在踌躇不定，”托尼低语道，“但这……”  
　　已经两年了，然而战争还没有结束，万一你活不到战争结束了呢？史蒂夫可以在脑子里写完故事结局，因为那恰好就是让他决定现在越界的原因。  
　　这避无可避，同时又完美无缺。  
　　这一回换做他去吻托尼，因为此时言语已无意义。  
　　托尼尝起来是威士忌和金属的味道，但他抱住史蒂夫的手诉说的仍然是家。  
　　不管过去的几个礼拜托尼到底哪里变了，那都不是他对史蒂夫的感觉。史蒂夫松了口气，一遍又一遍地亲吻他，想就此永远也不放手。  
　　“去卧室。”托尼说着抓住了史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫喘息着点点头，任由托尼拉着他走出书房，穿过走廊。  
　　他们终于宽衣解带，坦诚相见，史蒂夫的挂坠贴着托尼裸露的胸膛，仿佛史蒂夫的一部分永远跟随着他。  
　　托尼的手寻上史蒂夫的手臂，抚摸救他那次他受伤留下的疤痕；史蒂夫亲吻他，消湮了一切言语。那一刻值得一切，那是他们的伊始。  
　　托尼用破碎的声音呢喃着史蒂夫的名姓，在他的手掌下溃不成军；史蒂夫几乎觉得晕眩。  
　　他抱紧托尼，再也不想放开。  
　　“说起来，我是不是没问你想不想单独睡客房啊。”片刻后托尼说道；史蒂夫笑着亲吻他，这一次比以往任何时候都快乐。现在想起来，他之前所有的忧虑都是那么的荒唐。

________________________________________

IX.  
　　消息传到部队后，史蒂夫搭乘第一趟火车去了纽约。那是辆东倒西歪的货车，但眼下没有座位这种小事根本阻止不了他。  
　　全都结束了。地狱般的战争打了四年，现在终于走到了尽头——史蒂夫很清楚他要做什么。  
　　他得去见托尼。  
　　最后一战更加血腥，同时也没那么危险——至少对北军来说是。他们拥有斯塔克机枪——史蒂夫没有用其中任何一把——而且斯塔克制造了护甲，这个史蒂夫倒是很乐意穿。他很确定自己猜对了托尼自己更骄傲的发明是哪一样。  
　　也许为了任何能够更早见到托尼的理由，他还应该战斗得再凶狠些。  
　　他摇了摇头。都结束了。都结束了，战争已经走到了尽头，撇开一切不谈，他还有承诺需要兑现。  
　　他和山姆一起搭乘的火车，但他们并没有怎么说话。他知道山姆要去见家人，一个他不认识的侄女。  
　　史蒂夫没有任何兄弟姐妹，他的父母也已去世多年。他已经把托尼当做了他的家人；但愿现在还是如此。  
　　火车终于到达了纽约，他们一同走了出来，然后握手。  
　　“你是个很好的士兵，山姆，”史蒂夫说，“谢谢你做的一切。好运。”  
　　“你也是，”山姆应道，“你是要去找斯塔克吧。”听上去不像个问句。“史蒂夫，这次我说出来了——你其实挺明显的。你可能是想对整个世界大声宣告，但——好吧，我真诚希望你能在他身上找到你想要的。”  
　　史蒂夫还没来得及回应，他便走开了——能回应什么呢？问他怎么看出来的？谢谢他？他不知道。  
　　他穿过城市，再一次——或许是最后一次——走上火车站到斯塔克家宅的路，一路上试图把山姆的警告记在心里。

☆☆☆

　　贾维斯没多问便让他进去了。“安东尼老爷在工作室，”他说，“他——他想必很高兴见到您，上尉。”  
　　史蒂夫想着，贾维斯的犹豫到底在暗示什么？“谢谢你。”他说，然后跑着上了楼。托尼的房子装潢精美，但他从来都没有时间细细欣赏，这次也毫不例外。  
　　他没有敲门便进去了。托尼正背对着他，桌上摆着一瓶酒。  
　　“战争终于有了个快乐结局？”史蒂夫冒险说道。  
　　托尼哼笑一声。“是啊。他们是不是用我的武器把所有南方人都赶尽杀绝了？”  
　　“就算是，那也不是你的错。”史蒂夫说。  
　　“我给了他们大屠杀的手段。”  
　　“是啊。”史蒂夫说，然后一边走向托尼一边解开衬衫。衣衫之下是托尼设计的护甲，金属和某种坚硬织物的混合体。“还有保护人们的护盾。”  
　　托尼的眼睛睁大了。“你有没有——”  
　　“之前是瘀伤了好几天，”史蒂夫承认，“但如果不是因为你，我现在不可能站在这儿。救了我两次。”  
　　托尼抬起头来。他的脖颈上闪过一线光，史蒂夫意识到托尼还戴着他的挂坠。  
　　“我爱你。”托尼说。这许多年过去，那已经是再明显不过的事，但说出口来却像是亵渎。“我以为我是在救人，但到头来确实让人彼此伤害。越来越多，越来越多。”  
　　“无意冒犯，”史蒂夫说，“但能制造枪支的人不止你一个。他们中没有谁想过要保护我们。”  
　　托尼耸耸肩。他跟从前大不一样了。自从爱伦被射杀以来他就不一样了，思及从前天真乐观的那个他让史蒂夫更觉沉痛。  
　　那件事之后，史蒂夫不该任由他消失的。  
　　史蒂夫不知道现在该怎么与他交谈。他走得更近了些，轻轻一吻托尼的嘴唇。托尼回吻了，但很快又退开，只余一只手紧紧握住史蒂夫的手腕，仿佛不愿让他离开。  
　　“我那时真蠢啊。”托尼说。  
　　战争打响的时候他才二十岁，和史蒂夫一般大。  
　　“战争已经结束了，”史蒂夫说，“现在呢？”  
　　托尼深吸一口气，听着却仿若呜咽。“我不知道。”  
　　史蒂夫想要抱住他。他想让他做回他们初遇时的那个托尼·斯塔克，那时的他快乐，风趣又不设防。那个让他陷入爱情的托尼。  
　　他仍然爱他，这自不必说；但——他不确定爱现在是否还重要了。一切都已经天翻地覆。托尼变了，并且还在继续变；史蒂夫只能眼睁睁地看着，不知道他还能否继续再次进入托尼的生命。“我答应过你要翻译歌词给你听。”他提议道。  
　　托尼摇头，动作近乎疯狂。“不，”他说，“还不行。求你。”  
　　好像那个承诺是将他们拴在一起的唯一一根游丝。  
　　史蒂夫缓缓点点头。“我不会离开你的。”他说，因为必须要让托尼知道，“但——告诉我你想要的是什么。”  
　　托尼点点头。“对不起。”他低声说道；史蒂夫没有问他为何道歉。  
　　他越过托尼的手臂看向书桌，桌上堆满了草图图纸。他能认出的那一点看上去像是中世纪的铠甲。  
　　托尼倾身过去再次亲吻他。这一次史蒂夫吃了一惊，但接着便用双臂环住托尼，把他搂紧。托尼扒拉下挂在史蒂夫手臂上的衬衫，如果事情要这样发展的话……  
　　史蒂夫并不指望性能解决一切问题——或任何问题。但这算是某种慰藉，是他们彼此都渴求、需要的亲密，而他绝不可能把托尼推开。  
　　史蒂夫身上有许多伤痕，但没有一道是穿上托尼的护甲之后新添的。托尼还是吻过他的每一道疤，手指小心翼翼地抚过他的肋骨，手掌覆上史蒂夫手臂上那道让他们走到一起的伤痕。  
　　从头到尾托尼都没有把挂坠取下，星盾一直挂在他的脖颈上。  
　　这像是告别；而史蒂夫简直想嘲笑以前的自己——半个钟头以前的自己——真的以为他们能有个快乐结局，以为战争是让他们彼此分离的唯一原因，以为只有死亡才能将他们分开。  
　　他们一道沉入了睡眠。先醒来的是史蒂夫，他心里暗自庆幸。  
　　别再继续自杀了，他写在一张纸上，然后放在那瓶威士忌旁边。他穿好衣服，在托尼的眉心印下一个吻，有些希望他能够醒来。托尼没有醒。  
　　史蒂夫走了出去。  
　　他离开了纽约；那里除了托尼什么也没有，而托尼——比起在一起，他们最好还是分开。眼下再明显不过了。

________________________________________

X.  
　　这已经开始变得老套了，但史蒂夫还是感觉仿佛时间都慢了下来。  
　　周围是熙熙攘攘的人群；这里毕竟是芝加哥的闹市区。他甚至不是一个人来的。  
　　但那不重要了。  
　　托尼就在那里，离他几米之遥；即便已经过去了几个月，看见他还是让史蒂夫一瞬间忘了呼吸。他的胡子仔细修剪过，定制西装挺括合身，但这掩盖不了他眼神的空洞。  
　　“巴基，”史蒂夫说，“回去找杜根。”  
　　“但是——”  
　　“回去。”史蒂夫没有看他。他生怕自己转个头，托尼就又不见了。他听见一声嘟囔，只能寄希望于巴基乖乖听了他的话，没有藏在角落里偷听。  
　　他朝托尼走过去。  
　　“那位是……？”托尼小声问道。  
　　“只是一个朋友。”史蒂夫答道。那是事实；他觉得有些好笑，这么多年过去，托尼依然会感到嫉妒——但接着他试着想象托尼和别的什么人在一起时，又不觉得有什么好笑了。  
　　“啊，”托尼说，“没想到能在这儿遇到你。”  
　　“你会离开吗？”史蒂夫问。  
　　托尼的神情变得冷厉。“离开的那个人不是我。”他咬牙道。  
　　史蒂夫仔细地瞧了一遍四周。没人注意到他们——暂时。繁忙的街道并不是谈话的好地方。  
　　托尼似乎懂得了他的意思。“我住的酒店在街对面。”他说。史蒂夫一言不发地跟了上去。托尼这次是清醒的，但他并不快乐。不管他来这儿是做什么，他都没能让萦绕在他身上的忧思弥散开。史蒂夫想了一瞬当时自己是不是该留下，然后立刻又把这想法推开。  
　　他对托尼的思念没有一刻停下来过。这并不意味着他就能找到能让两个人在一起、又不彼此毁灭的办法了。  
　　酒店看上去很昂贵，侍者身着齐整的制服，衣摆缀着金色流苏。托尼的房间很大，装潢精美，目光所及之处尽是桃花心木家具和绿色丝绸。史蒂夫并不喜欢这里，他怀疑托尼也是一样。不知怎的这些家具感觉太过沉重，叫他喘不过气来。  
　　托尼关上了他们身后的门。  
　　门一落锁，史蒂夫便吻住了他。他本来没想这么干——但除此之外还能怎样呢？他已经几个月没见着托尼了，而他——他依然爱着他。  
　　托尼回吻了，动作缓慢近乎小心翼翼。这个吻甜蜜而绵长，最终也没有变得燥情炽热。他们轻轻地分开，只有手还交握在一起。  
　　“你走了。”托尼又说了一遍。  
　　“你似乎也并不想让我留下来。”史蒂夫说。  
　　托尼耸耸肩。“也许是。也许不是。我其实——我其实没生你的气。”  
　　“我也不知道那是不是个好决定。”史蒂夫承认。  
　　托尼似乎觉得好笑。“瞧瞧我们，全世界最有决断力的两个人。”  
　　“我很想你。”史蒂夫说。  
　　“我也很想你，”托尼答道，“但你早已知道了。”  
　　“这些日子你怎么样？”史蒂夫问道；他从未想过他们最后竟会已这种对话收场，像是半生不熟的点头之交；像是陌生人。  
　　“你不会想知道的，”托尼说，“我真希望——算了。”  
　　史蒂夫的拇指抚摩着托尼的手。“我们还是可以的——不管什么时候。”  
　　“现在不行。”托尼说。  
　　“现在不行。”史蒂夫赞同道。  
　　托尼还有问题要解决；而战争结束，史蒂夫的生活才刚刚开始。他深爱托尼，往后也会一直爱下去；他们可以等待。旁的不说，这也算是一种安慰。也许某一天，相守也不是那么遥不可及的事。  
　　托尼朝床的方向抬了抬头。“不过你答应过我要让我分一分心。”  
　　“只是分分心吗？”史蒂夫笑着问道。他绝非不想要托尼；但上前几次他们见面，最后结果总是上床，如果他当时能好好与托尼谈一谈……但他已经弥补不了了，而现在一走了之或许只会让事情变得更加破碎不堪。  
　　他爱托尼。为什么不能万事都这么简单呢？  
　　托尼随心所欲地亲吻着他，那邀请似的笑容一瞬间恍若五年前初遇的时候。  
　　“你现在哪用得着引诱我，”史蒂夫对他说，“我早已是你的了。”  
　　“哦，不过那是乐趣的一部分，罗杰斯上尉。”托尼说着，眼含笑意。他现在几乎是快乐的；史蒂夫已记不清他上次像这样是什么时候了。  
　　他还记着他们见面时托尼说的话，然后倾身向前。“如你所愿，斯塔克先生。”他在托尼耳边低语。托尼的呼吸一瞬间窒住了。  
　　这一回的性事轻松随意，他们一边笑一边亲吻爱抚，谈天说地。这样很好。史蒂夫低语着托尼的名字高潮了，声音埋进他的胸膛；托尼咬着史蒂夫的肩膀，阻止自己出声。  
　　这样很好，尽管改变不了任何事。史蒂夫看见托尼仍旧戴着那个坠子；托尼倾身，再次亲吻他手臂上的伤痕。  
　　这一次，他们事后没有睡过去。史蒂夫哼着歌，托尼瞧着他，神情近乎哀伤。  
　　“总有一天，我会叫你翻译给我听的。”他许下承诺。  
　　“好，”史蒂夫应道，“那时我便留下来。”  
　　他起身再次亲吻托尼，但把托尼按在床上，没让他起来。  
　　“好高兴在这里遇见了你，”史蒂夫坦诚地说，“而且——不管在哪，我都希望能再次遇见你。我仍旧爱你，你知道的。”  
　　托尼微弱地笑了。“我知道。再见了，史蒂夫。好运。”  
　　史蒂夫起身穿衣，然后离开。他想着他们或许还能有个快乐结局；也许终有一日能柳暗花明，拨云见日。  
　　终有一日。

　　“那是谁啊？”史蒂夫一离开酒店便听人问道。  
　　史蒂夫转过身去。“巴基？我不是叫你去找杜根了吗？”  
　　“去了啊，然后弗瑞说你最后会来他的酒店，所以。”  
　　史蒂夫叹了口气。他很喜欢巴基——虽然希望他能再成熟点。他连二十岁都不到。最后一战他并没有参与——他并不真的明白像那样奋力拼杀到底是怎样的经历。  
　　但不管怎么说，现在西部有个小镇需要一位新警长，而且推荐史蒂夫去接任的人是山姆，因此他还是决定去看看。这样他应该能有时间教教巴基那些他在街头巷尾学不到的东西了。稍加训练，他就能当个好副手。  
　　“别告诉我你一路都跟着。”史蒂夫说。  
　　“你要知道，他说不定很危险呢。”巴基说。  
　　“对我来说并不，”史蒂夫笑了，“永远都不。”他犹豫着说，“他是托尼·斯塔克。说实话，我觉得你应该能认出他。”  
　　“托尼·斯塔克。”巴基重复道。  
　　“我不会给你枪的。”史蒂夫说。  
　　“不不不，”巴基的视线让史蒂夫有些毛骨悚然，“托尼·斯塔克。真的吗？”  
　　史蒂夫犹记得山姆叫他不要太明显。但他当时只是想和托尼谈谈，然后……  
　　“我不是——那不关我事，我知道，”巴基说，“不过你是没看见你见着他时那个表情。”  
　　“闭嘴吧，巴基。”史蒂夫说，“计划不变，我们还是去逢时镇。托——斯塔克在那里没有分公司。”  
　　“也许他应该开一个。”巴基嘟囔道。史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，他立刻住了嘴。  
　　史蒂夫期望在逢时镇能遇到些新东西，而非始终盘踞不去的过往。

________________________________________

XI.  
　　史蒂夫正在例行夜巡。通常来说，逢时镇是个平静安宁的小镇，他挺喜欢这里的——但他还是每夜都巡逻，排除侵扰。注意到有人靠近时他已经快巡逻完毕了，　是从东边的沙漠传来——距离虽远，但借着星光仍然辨得清是人，而不是一匹小郊狼。他走得很慢，目的地想必就是逢时镇——因为除此这外附近荒无人烟。他们应该是受了伤，要不然就是疯了，不然决不会连一匹马都没有就在夜里赶路。即便只是从河边到这里，漫漫长路对于一个连坐骑都没有的独行旅人来说也太艰险了。逢时镇地处沙漠中心，太阳落山以后沙漠只会变得更危险。  
　　“我过去，”他对巴基说，“你去叫醒医生。”  
　　现在必须得争分夺秒了。马早已备好；他翻身上马，然后朝沙漠中的那个人奔去。那人脚步不稳，好像随时都会倒下。史蒂夫终于靠近时，不由得僵住了。他的马一个趔趄，史蒂夫连忙伸手抚过她的脖子安抚她，眼睛依然死死盯着前方。  
　　是托尼。  
　　当然是托尼了。还有谁能如此轻而易举地走进他的新生活呢？史蒂夫从马上跳下来，然后在托尼身边屈膝跪下，仍然有些不敢置信。  
　　但真的是托尼。  
　　是托尼，而且——闻这味道，他应该是喝醉了。还受了伤——他的左臂按在胸口上，袖子上一片湿热的血。  
　　“托尼啊，”史蒂夫说，“打了四年仗，你几乎都毫发无伤地过来了。这回怎么把自己弄成这样了？”  
　　托尼朝他闪过一丝微笑，然后昏了过去。  
　　史蒂夫在他栽倒在地上之前接住了他，然后把他一把抱起。他把托尼搂在胸前，想让他暖一暖，然后策马朝班纳的房子奔去。  
　　巴基了然地看了他一眼，但并没有说话。班纳点点头，接着把托尼带了进去。他向史蒂夫保证会随时让他知道情况，然后字面意思上地把他踢了出去。  
　　他终于又见到了托尼，此时却不知该作何感想。他从没想过——他并非以为自己再也不会见到托尼，但没想到的是会在逢时镇见到伤成这样的他。  
　　他就坐在班纳的门廊前，很长时间没有动。他觉得自己应该没有睡着，但巴基把报纸扔到他腿上的时候还是吓了一跳。报纸不是逢时镇的；他想必是骑马去车站拿了新报纸。  
　　上游的一个镇上，一位母亲和她的孩子被人用斯塔克枪射杀。孩子的父亲承认了犯罪事实。但新闻报道自相矛盾，记者还提到了另外一人——据传又一个人试图阻止那个父亲，那场屠杀，但徒然无功。  
　　这也许比史蒂夫愿意了解的还要多了，但至少解答了今夜的一个谜题。  
　　现在史蒂夫知道的是，逢时镇刚刚多了一名新居民。因为托尼会留下来，即便现在他自己还不知道。

☆☆☆

　　他给托尼写了一张便条，然后让班纳放在他床边。他不知道托尼有没有醒，但还是想等到托尼叫他再过去。他不确定托尼会不会想要他；但愿如此。  
　　他们可以做在芝加哥做不了的事。  
　　在这里，他们可以重新开始。

☆☆☆

　　托尼过了好几天才醒来——这几天史蒂夫都在班纳门口徘徊，医生几乎被他搞疯；要不然就在杜根的酒吧，老板拒绝继续向他供酒。他很感激巴基接管了本该是他该干的活——但不执勤时，史蒂夫真的没办法专心做别的任何事。托尼的伤势并不十分严峻，但史蒂夫还是控制不住地忧虑。  
　　如果他找到了托尼，却让他死在这里……  
　　不可能。  
　　“他会没事的。”巴基说。  
　　“嗯。”史蒂夫应道。他不会接受别的可能性。

☆☆☆

　　“史蒂夫？”  
　　史蒂夫转过去，看见布鲁斯正弯腰看着他。“怎么了？”他刚刚打了个盹，现在还不甚清醒。  
　　“你真有先见之明，就这么一直坐我门廊上。他叫你了。”  
　　“感谢您！”史蒂夫站起来，然后两步并作一步上了楼。  
　　“右边的第一扇门！”布鲁斯在他身后喊道，史蒂夫不管不顾地往前冲。上到二楼时他放慢了脚步，他知道这里还有别的病人过夜。  
　　右边的第一间。这间跟房子里的别的房间并无两样，毫不出奇。他都不敢相信托尼真的在那里。  
　　史蒂夫深吸一口气，然后推开了门。  
　　托尼脸色惨白如纸。他的白衬衫下面裹着绷带——衬衫大概是布鲁斯的。史蒂夫快速扫了一圈房间，然后找到了——吊坠正好好地放在床头柜上。  
　　“战争都结束这么久了，而我还在杀我根本不认识的人，”托尼说，“我救不了他们，就算和他们共处一室我都救不了。”  
　　“托尼。”史蒂夫说。看见托尼这样子，他只觉得心被攥紧了似的疼。  
　　“都这么久了，我的武器——还在杀人。”托尼的声音满含痛苦。  
　　“是啊，”史蒂夫点头，“所以不妨从小一点的目标开始。逢时镇也需要你的帮助，留下来。”  
　　托尼是何等聪明的人，一瞬间就明白了史蒂夫话里的意思。“和你一起。”  
　　“和我一起。”史蒂夫应道。  
　　“因为现在是好时机了？”  
　　“你逃开了，”史蒂夫说，“然后找到我的镇子来。你尽管自己决定，但这真是再好不过的时机了。”  
　　“最起码不是战时了，是吧。”托尼开着玩笑。  
　　会好起来的，史蒂夫想这么说，却终究沉默了。他伸手把托尼的手握住，就这么守在他身边。

☆☆☆

　　布鲁斯准许托尼离开的那天晚上，史蒂夫带他回了家。他们知道这不是长久之计——逢时镇很平静，但人们总有闲言碎语，那种东西他们谁都不需要。托尼会转移他的财产，建起他自己的房子，今后兴许当个铁匠。  
　　最重要的事是：他们会一直在一起。  
　　托尼还是喝酒太多，但史蒂夫一时并不责难他。他们还有很多事要做——但他知道托尼酗酒的根本缘由。又不是说史蒂夫请求、吼叫、哀求甚至威胁就能让他停下来；这全看托尼他自己。如果托尼倒下，史蒂夫会接住他；这是过去这许多年教会他的。  
　　“所以就是这么回事了？”托尼问道，“十年之后，在这么个荒凉的村庄……”  
　　“有什么不好？”  
　　他们现在都是与过去截然不同的人了。  
　　“和我搅在一起可不是什么妙计，”托尼说，“对你来说。”  
　　“但我就是迷上你了，”史蒂夫咬牙道，“上床。”  
　　托尼没有反驳。他们紧挨着躺下，衣服也没有脱去。他们接了一次吻，那很美妙，但今晚无关乎性。今晚属于温存，属于亲密，属于分分合合十年之后的再度相守。引领他们来到此番境地的或许是造化，又或许是无声的命运。  
　　史蒂夫每一天、每一天都想念着托尼——现在他终于在这里了。  
　　托尼还没有睡着；史蒂夫能从他的心跳中听出来。他深吸一口气，然后开始轻声哼起那首歌谣，感觉到托尼在他身畔安定下来。  
　　之后，托尼轻轻地握住他的手。“可以翻译给我听吗？”他问道。他的声音近乎胆怯，好像在惧怕着随之而来的答案。  
　　“当然。”史蒂夫说，接着便依言做了。  
　　他留了下来，他们再也不会分开。

（全文完）


End file.
